This Side of the Atlantic
by SierraCharmHarmonyStardust
Summary: Fudge dies, Sirius is captured by Lucius and somehow several people end up in New York without a wand! Read to find out what it's all about.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1: Bad News  
  
"AHHH!" The shrill high-pitched screech echoed through the halls of the ministry. Several wizards appeared instantly. They found a witch screaming her head off. She stopped screaming when the wizards arrived but she was breathing rapidly and she had gone all pale. She pointed to an open doorway and several wizards entered the room wands out. Most of them, however, dropped them in shock. A dead body lay on the floor. This, however, wasn't just anybody. This was the minister of magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.   
In no time at all wizards from the magical law enforcement office were on hand. Another wizard was examining the body, and a witch was looking around at the "crime scene".  
"Who came to see the minister today?" A ministry official asked the frightened secretary witch who had discovered the dead minister.   
"The minister met with a diplomat from Nigeria around 11:00 this morning. After lunch he met with no one except an assistant named Percy Weasley. He is often seen consulting the minister." She told the official.  
"When did he leave?"   
"Around 2:00PM, I think," The witch said. It was now 6:00 PM.  
"No one has gone in or come out of that office since 2:00PM?"  
"Yes, I brought him an owl from his wife and he came out to get some coffee about an hour ago," The witch told him. "I don't know anything, please..." She said starting to sob. She was so scared. The official moved away not finding out a whole lot from her. He went to speak to the wizard examining the body.  
"What killed him?" The official asked.  
"I don't know..." The wizard said looking thoughtfully at the body "There is no sign of a curse being performed or any sign of struggle. His wand was tucked in his jacket. This is most peculiar. I don't see any thing wrong except that he has no pulse." He stared at the body. Something was very unusual about it. He couldn't place it, but something was not right. "Perhaps a new curse has been invented," The old doctor said fearfully. Suddenly there was a horrible popping noise. It came from the body. Both men stood up suddenly. Then the body exploded, vaporizing. There was no trace of it ever being there.   
Everyone was too stunned to speak. Perhaps this was a new and cruel dark curse...  
  
  
  
  
His mouth was dry as sandpaper. Perhaps he could have a drink. After all, he had been gone for nearly three years. Media wasn't so strong anymore. Sirius slipped into a shadowy alley and suddenly appeared in human form crouching behind a trash can. He wished he had some better clothes, but this would have to do. He casually walked into the muggle coffee shop and ordered a nice glass of ice water, since he had no muggle money.  
He sat down at a table and savored the icy taste of the water on his tongue. He ignored the look he got from the woman who worked the desk. She didn't appreciate the fact that he came in here for the sole purpose of drinking some free water.   
Sirius casually glanced around the place. His eyes settled on the window for a while. He watched the bustle of the street outside as he sipped some water. He finished his water and began to wonder if he had enough nerve to go ask the lady for some more when he made eye contact with a man sitting by the window.   
Sirius quickly averted his eyes but he was aware the man was still looking at him. Maybe I should leave, he thought.   
Suddenly a shout rang out, "BLACK!" The man was standing up and advancing over to the table where Sirius sat. Damn! Sirius thought. In a flash he ran for the door. He headed towards the alley he had left only minutes before.   
When the man followed Sirius into the alley he pulled out a wand. He was a wizard who had been enjoying a coffee in a muggle shop. Out of sight Sirius changed into dog form and padded off, unseen, he was sure however, that this would not go unnoticed.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all met for breakfast the next morning. It was their second day of term and they had just gotten their schedules. Good and bad news was in their new schedules. They no longer had potions with the Slytherins, they had it with the Hufflepuffs, but now instead of having Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, they had it with the Slytherins! Their schedules had flip-flopped from what it previously had been.   
After grumbling about this for awhile the mail started to arrive. Hermione informed them that she had started ordering the Daily Prophet. "They've been saying for about two weeks now that every night one or two dementors keep leaving Azkaban. They are no where to be found. Fudge is saying that they are being replaced with trained officials and that the dementors won't come near villages but people have been worried," Hermione informed them both as she awaited her copy of today's Daily Prophet.  
"Yeah," Ron began, "The ministry has been flooded with owls, Dad's been working late a lot lately," Just then the Newspaper arrived. A large picture of Fudge was on the front cover. Hermione expected more dementor news until she read the headline: MINISTER OF MAGIC MURDERED! She gasped and dropped the paper. She heard other students around her who got the paper do the same.   
"Hermione," Ron said as he caught sight of the newspaper. His face went blank. He couldn't even talk. "How?"  
"What is with you two this morning?" Harry asked snatching up the paper. His face went pale. He started reading the article.   
"The minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, was found lying on the floor, dead, by his secretary. When they examined the body they found no evidence of a curse being performed, however, after about an hour of studying the body, it vaporized into thin air leaving no traces behind. Ministry officials fear that a new curse has been created..."   
It went on to tell more about the investigation and so forth. Harry scanned the newspaper and discovered something even more shocking than the minister of magic dead.   
The headline read: Coincidence? I think not.  
"Less than an hour after the minister was found dead in his office caused by a strange new curse Sirius Black was spotted by a wizard. He wasn't far from the ministry. He was enjoying a glass of water in a muggle coffee shop. After a fast paced chase Black disappeared into an alley. Most people believe that the escaped convict is responsible for the new curse performed on the minister. Officials are working hard to track him, but they are getting no where. Could Black be responsible for Fudge's death?"  
Harry turned as white as a ghost. Sirius was in real trouble now. They were blaming him for the murder of the minister of magic! Harry didn't dare chance sending an owl to him, but how else would he know if Sirius was all right? This was not good. He slowly laid the paper down. Hermione instantly snatched it up and read aloud to Ron. She gasped as she realized the seriousness of the situation. What was going on here?   



	2. Chapter Two

"What are we going to do about Padfoot?" Hermione asked that in the Gryffindor common room. They had experienced a full day of classes. The one everyone was eager to get to was Defense Against the Dark Arts. The new professor, was named Professor Blazel. She was a fairly young witch in her late thirties. She was married and had four children, all of whom were too young to go to Hogwart's yet. Many male chauvinists questioned her? They seemed to think a woman couldn't handle the job. Hermione was very steamed to find out that Harry and Ron had shared some of these views. Right now, however that was not the pressing matter.  
  
"I can't chance sending him an owl..." Harry thought out loud. "What can I do?"  
  
"Maybe you ought to send him an owl, I mean, it wouldn't really give him away, would it?" Ron said. They were all very frustrated.   
  
"How about we wait for two or three days before sending an owl. During that time we can carefully watch the news," Hermione said. And then, a brilliant idea came into Hermione's mind. "Why don't we just go talk to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do!"  
  
"All right," Harry said. It was better than nothing. So, the three of them left Gryffindor common room and headed towards the direction of Dumbledore's office.   
  
The statue was in sight, but so was Filch. "Hey you!" He yelled. "Students out of bed!" The three of them saw no point in running away. Harry swore under his breath. He should have brought the invisibility cloak!  
  
"Mr. Filch, I, I mean we, were just going to see the headmaster," Hermione said unsteadily.  
  
"Ha!" Filch laughed. "You don't even know where his office is, and for what purpose anyway?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"It is very important," Ron said.   
  
"What is?" Filch wasn't letting them go until he knew what they were doing.  
  
"It's none of your business," Harry said with his teeth gritted.   
  
"Fine, detention for all of you," He said waving his hand as if shooing the matter away.  
  
"Fine, we'll take the detentions now let us see Dumbledore!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"You can see him in the morning." Filch said shortly starting to lead them away.  
  
"But-" Hermione started to protest.  
  
"He is not here right now! Now go!" Filch ordered them. They reluctantly started to walk back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Where is he then?" Ron said wondering aloud.  
  
"He is out of town on Ministry business. I'm sure you have heard about Fudge and that scoundrel Black. The sooner he is back in prison the better!" Harry gritted his teeth and balled his fists but said nothing. They went back to Gryffindor tower and to bed. Their brilliant idea had earned them a detention!  
  
  
  
  
Upon be chased by a wizard, Sirius fled. He ran, and ran. He stayed in dog form constantly. That was way too close. As if that hadn't been bad enough, everyone thought it was he who had killed the minister! Why would he do such a thing. He knew he shouldn't have gone in that shop, he just knew it. For some reason he had let him guard down and he had walked in there. Apparently, even after three years people still knew his face.   
  
Sirius had been running nearly non stop for several hours. He stopped shortly and sipped from a river. He panted trying to regain his breath. After a few minutes he was off again. He had long since lost Buckbeak. He had got himself untied in the middle of the night and he left. Sirius had no idea what happened to him. That, however, was not the pressing matter. He had to get as far away from civilization as possible. Things were starting to get rather sparse and countrysideish but he had to keep on. He would keep on like this for at least the rest of the night.  
  
The landscaping began to change. He could see lots of different plants. It almost looked as if he were in a garden. Sirius stopped to have a look around and a bit of a rest. He panted loudly as he studied a particular bush trimmed into the shape of the letter "M" This had to be someone's garden. Suddenly one of the branches whipped out and cut him over the eye. He must have gotten too close.   
  
Sirius started on again but he didn't run, he just walked around still trying to figure out where he was. And then, without warning, he got his answer, as Lucius Malfoy tackled him. Sirius put up a very good fight but he was just going to have to transform. Lucius had a wand and he needed to get it from him. He transformed into a man and as expected Lucius was surprised and he faltered. Sirius lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. He was satisfied when he wand rolled away under a bush. He started to beat up on Lucius but apparently he knew a few things of his own about fighting. Both men were beat up pretty badly but in the end Lucius got his wand back and knocked Sirius out.  
  
He should have known that he was on Malfoy Manor. Where else would they have mean bushes shaped like the letter "M"?   
  
  
  
The next morning the owls poured in for breakfast. Hermione anxiously awaited her copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry noticed that Draco got a letter. It was tied with a black velvet ribbon. Draco read the letter and got a smirk on his face. He excitedly to the rest of the Slytherin's what was in the letter but of course Harry was too far away to say anything.   
  
"No news about Padfoot, but a strange thing did happen today," Hermione said. She frowned as she read on in the article. "It appears a giantess was sighted in the mountains some where. No one has seen on for years." She handed the paper to Ron and Harry to look over.   
  
"Hey!" Ron said pointing at an article. "Dumbledore is going to run things at the ministry until they can get things sorted out and we get a minister. That's where he was last night! So, who's going to run the school?" All three of them looked up at the staff table. Who would it be? Harry had a sinking sensation that Draco might have looked so smug because Snape was going to be left in charge. Harry didn't have time to tell the others about this however, because Professor Dumbledore choose that moment to stand up and speak to everyone. The hall fell silent.  
  
"As you all know, our dear, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was killed. Until a proper Minister is appointed I will be running things at the ministry. As I leave you for a short while I will leave two professors here at school in charge. Professor Snape," Harry felt as if his heart fell into his stomach as the Slytherin's cheered loudly. "And, Professor McGonagall," Cheers from the Gryffindor table. "I wish I could stay this year as it looks very promising but I will be back, I'm sure before the year is out. Have a wonderful day everyone," He said with his eyes sparkling. Everyone chatted about this news on their way to their first class.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione's first class was care of magical creatures with Hagrid and the Slytherin's. Today, they were supposed to observe the eating pattern of a gnome, like the ones you find in your garden. Hagrid had about four or five of them laying out in a small fenced in area by his cabin. All the gnomes were snoozing lazily in the sun so there was not much to do. The three of them went to talk to Hagrid.   
  
"Why did Dumbledore have to go to the Ministry. Couldn't they get a ministry official or someone else to run things?" Ron asked Hagrid.  
  
"It's better Dumbledore, than anyone else, especially with what's been going on lately," (A/N: I don't feel like taking the time to write the way Hagrid speaks, just use your imagination, you all know how he is supposed to sound)  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking into Hagrid's hairy face.  
  
"What with the dementors and the giantess, and they are still investigating Fudge's murder."  
  
"Do you think that they could all be related?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, it's possible..." Hagrid looked as if he didn't want to say a whole lot.   
  
"What has been going on with all those bad creatures? Could it be you-know-who?" Ron asked his eyes getting wide.  
  
"Nobody really knows. They just know that the dementors are slowly leaving Azkaban and disappearing, and that someone saw a giantess. I suppose it could be you-know-who," Hagrid said uncomfortably again. Maybe he knew something, or maybe he just didn't feel right talking about such things. Harry didn't know which.  
  
  
After Care of Magical Creatures they had lunch. Harry didn't talk much, he had more than a little to worry about. Their next class was defense against the dark arts. Ron was discussing what the class was going to be like with Seamus, and Hermione was reading a new book. Harry just stared thoughtfully wondering about Sirius.  
  
"What's Malfoy looking so smug about?" Seamus asked suddenly looking over at Draco. "I hope he's not thinking he is going to win the first quidditch match, because we're going to flatten them!" Ron and Seamus gave each other high-fives.  
  
Harry looked over towards Draco. He was very happy about something. He was excitedly telling a few Slytherins something. He kept glancing around obviously hoping no one would hear him. Whatever it was, it was a secret.  
  
After lunch on their way up to DADA Harry watched Draco closely. "What is he going on about?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.   
  
"I dunno," Ron said.  
  
"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Hermione added.  
  
"We have to find out," Harry said. So, the rest of the day they vowed to eavesdrop as much as possible on Malfoy and Company. Right now, their main concern was getting to DADA.   
  
They walked into the classroom and immediately noticed Professor Blazel wearing bright purple robes. She was a very cheery young witch. Ron and Harry exchanged glances as they sat down. They were quite sure this new defense against the dark arts teacher was going to be a joke, just like the rest of them were.   
  
Hermione ignored the boys and sat down, eagerly awaiting class to begin. Professor Blazel started out her class by giving everyone a nice smile. Some returned it, others just wanted to see how much of a joke she was. Just because she smiled didn't mean anything, I mean, Gilderoy Lockhart smiled, but that didn't mean anything. He was one of the biggest jokes, for Professor's they had ever had.  
  
"Welcome, everyone, to a new year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope you all take this class very seriously. I see we are a little behind but we will soon fix that. I trust everyone will be on their best behavior and make a good impression on your first day. Some of you I recognize from the feasts." Her eyes lingered on Harry for a moment. "Other's of you I am just going to have to learn your names. Today we will start out with reviewing and quickly move into some other things..." She looked into everyone's eyes.   
  
"OK, everyone, please open your books to page 100. We are taking the quiz on this page." Everyone groaned except for Hermione who was pulling out a roll of parchment and a quill ready to start. "It does not count for a grade," She said rather sharply, clearly, she didn't appreciate the groans. "However, we will have a test over this next class, so you had better do this for some review." She walked around looking over everyone's shoulder. After only fifteen minutes she stopped them. Only Hermione was done and she had only just finished.  
  
"I am tired of working out of the book." Professor Blazel informed them "We have more important and fun things to do today."  
  
"But Professor," Neville began. Professor Blazel's eyes flashed but she let him continue. "I'm not finished yet," There was sounds of agreement following this statement.  
  
"You don't have to finish it. Do you? If you really want to do it you can do it later but right now don't you want to do something fun?" She asked excitedly. Everyone just stared not knowing what do. "Well... if you want to work out of the book... we don't have to duel today..."  
  
The entire class sat up straight and stared intently at the Professor. Had she just said 'duel' They were going to DUEL!! Screw the books!!  
  
Professor Blazel smiled. "Good, I was beginning to wonder about kids that wanted to do book work." She flicked her wand and all of their things disappeared. Everyone blinked and looked around for their things. "Don't worry about that, you only need your eyes, ears, and your wand...and perhaps your brain too. Anyway, please stand up." Everyone did so and as they did their desks disappeared.   
  
"OK, everyone get a partner please," Harry and Ron immediately paired up and Hermione worked with Neville. "I need a volunteer." A few hands went up and of course Hermione's was the first up. Instead she picked Neville, who didn't have his hand up and was trying to hide behind Hermione. Scared, Neville walked up to Professor Blazel.   
  
"Now, what is the first thing you do when you are going to duel?" A few hands went up. "Neville?" She asked him, once again without his hand raised.  
  
"You bow?" He said quietly.  
  
"Very good, point for Gryffindor," She said. Neville beamed. She bowed to Neville and quickly did the same nearly toppling over forwards.  
  
"OK, now that we have that established, we are going to learn how to block hexes and curses." The whole class went on like this. It was, by far, the most fun they had in a class. It was a lot better than the dueling club they had in second year and it was a lot more fun too.   
  
"See, I told you," Hermione told the boys on the way to dinner that night. She kept rubbing it in about how great DADA was and how they had thought it was going to be boring like all their other years. Dueling was the best, and it was important to know how to duel if you wanted to defend yourself against the dark arts.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ron snapped.  
  
"Look," Harry nodded towards Malfoy who was laughing and whispering to Crabbe and Goyle. They had pretty much forgotten to eavesdrop on him after Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"What is he planning?" Hermione asked staring at Draco, as if she stared hard enough she might be able to hear what he was saying. They shrugged it off and ate dinner.   
  
On their way back to Gryffindor Tower they heard voices echoing off the walls. Harry immediately recognized Draco's drawl. What was he doing wandering around at night?   
  
The three dashed up to their dorms and grabbed the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map. Before going downstairs they threw the cloak over them.   
  
Suddenly there was a gasp behind them. "What is going on?"   
  
"GINNY!" Ron swore.  
  
"I want to know what you are doing right now!" She demanded.  
  
"We have to go," Ron told her.  
  
"Tell me what's going on first," Ginny said blocking the doorway.  
  
Harry sighed. "Come on," He let Ginny get under the cloak with them as Hermione explained what they were doing.   
  
"We're spying on Malfoy? Cool!" Ginny whispered as they climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry checked the map and found Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, outside by the lake. They weren't moving so they were obviously just sitting. "C'mon," Harry whispered and the four headed towards the entrance hall and out onto the grounds. They slowly made their way closer to the three Slytherins.   
  
"It's cold," Crabbe complained.  
  
"Yeah, why did we have to come out here?" Goyle added.  
  
"Because we can talk private out here, now shut up!" Malfoy snapped. Ron had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"I told you about Black but I didn't tell you everything. Dad is scoring major points with you-know-who for this one. Pettigrew is taking Black to him now. And get this, Sirius is an animagus! My Dad thought he was a dog. Nearly killed him but Black had to transform to fight back, my Dad was shocked but he soon had Black all tied up in the dungeon. This is going to be great. My Dad is going to become the top death eater I know it! This is just what we need to lure Potter. He's dumb enough to take the bait and to stick up for that filthy piece of trash." If this went on much longer Hermione and Ginny feared they would have to put a freezing charm of Harry and Ron. It was all they could do to hold them back from beating them crap out of Malfoy.  
  
Draco continued to gloat and somehow Hermione got the boys away from them closer to the castle. Ron was swearing constantly and Harry was red and coursing with anger. "Calm down!" Hermione said.  
  
"CALM DOWN!" Harry exploded.  
  
"SHH!!" Hermione hissed desperately.  
  
"We have to go get him." Harry said.  
  
"No, Malfoy said it's a trap, it's exactly what they want you to do!" Hermione was trying desperately to do something.  
  
"I have to Hermione! I can't just leave him there."  
  
"You don't even know where you're going," Hermione tried again.  
  
"We'll use some sort of tracking spell."  
  
"It'll be very weak, Sirius could be miles away,"   
  
"It will at least give us something to go on," Harry said.  
  
"How are you going to get there?" Hermione asked looking at Ron for help.  
  
"We'll fly!" Ron said. He was no help at all.  
  
"You can't, but, no, it's, but..."   
  
"Would someone like to explain to me what is going on, and why are we chasing after an escaped murderer?" Ginny had remained very quiet up until this point.  
  
Harry swore. He was under enough pressure. He did not want to explain about Sirius right now.   
  
"Are you coming or not?" Ron asked, ignoring Ginny, typical.  
  
"Of course I am!" Hermione exclaimed. The four ran down to the broom cupboard and went inside. They didn't even bother with the invisibility cloak, Harry stuffed it inside his robes. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and Ron grabbed someone's Nimbus 2001. Hermione climbed on the back of Harry's broom and Ginny on Ron's. They both kicked off and soared into the air. Hermione gripped Harry hard. They performed some sort of tracking spell. It was a very weak indicator but it gave them a general direction to head in.   
  
Ron busied himself explaining a lot to Ginny who was very silent. She was shocked. This was a hell of a lot to take in in one night.  
  
Back at school their departure had not gone unnoticed. Draco Malfoy saw them running down to the broom closet. Crabbe and Goyle had only just gone inside. Draco ran after them. Harry tried to stuff something silver into his robes but instead he missed and it fell to the ground. Draco picked up the cloak.  
  
"Thanks Potter," He said as he mounted a broom and followed after them under the safety of the invisibility cloak.  



End file.
